


Anything You Say

by Farla



Series: No Gods [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: BTF, Double Drabble, Other, POV Third Person Limited, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: She's a quiet little thing, but so attentive! She's timid, but she'll speak up to say, "Master, what should I do next?" or "Oh, please tell me more about your family, Master!"





	Anything You Say

Missy is easily his favorite of his team. She's a zorua, and most of the time, she's practically a girl. Better than a lot of real girls, in fact.

Missy, after all, isn't some chatterbox blabbering on and on about nothing. She's a quiet little thing, but so attentive! She's timid, but she'll speak up to say, "Master, what should I do next?" or "Oh, please tell me more about your family, Master!"

She's special, she really is. He doesn't think there's any zorua half as clever as she is. She's becoming quite the cook, although she still always needs his guidance. She's not perfect at her illusions... she can't hide that tail or those ears, but who cares when she can make the cutest face?

At least - she couldn't hide those ears. He'd asked her and she'd said she couldn't.

"Master, what's wrong?" comes out of her lips. But it's not her voice. It's a boy's voice, nasal and arrogant. He claws at the fingers pressing into his throat. "Master, you know I'm just hopeless without you," the boy's voice continues. "If you need something, please tell me. I'll never be able to figure it out on my own."


End file.
